


Double Rainbows

by newtisgood (gurajiorasu)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/newtisgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Newt cuddled in their veranda, looking at the rain. And rainbows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Rainbows

 

“Oh, God, this is nice,” Minho pulled the blanket tighter around his body and Newt’s. They were sitting on their veranda, watching the rain pouring while cuddling inside a cocoon of blanket. Minho had his arms around Newt’s waist and his chin on Newt’s shoulder. His feet secured Newt on his place-flushed in front of himself-and his lips peppered little kisses on Newt’s neck that tickled the blonde so much.

Newt giggled, “Stop it or we’ll have hot cocoa all over our blanket.” He sipped the cocoa slowly and moved the glass to Minho so Minho could take a sip too.

The rain was letting up and the sun was peeking through.

Minho ducked forward to look at the sky and pointed excitedly, “Oh, look! Rainbow!”

“Aw, so gay,” Newt giggled and tried to look at it. There’s no mockery in his voice, only playfulness and a dash of fondness.

“Look! Double rainbow!” Minho ducked even further, effectively folding Newt into two.

Newt squeaked and laughed while trying to push Minho back. He peeked to the double rainbow, and said, “Awww.. Double gays.”

Minho laughed at that. He fell to his side as the result of Newt’s struggle and he brought Newt with him.

Newt yelped and barely made it to put the mug down safely.

He was about to scold Minho when Minho yanked Newt on top of him and said, “Like us. Double gays.”

Newt didn’t see it coming. He giggled at how smug Minho was for smoothly delivered the lines. He rolled his eyes and decided to join Minho’s silliness, “Like us.  _Beautiful_.”

And Newt ducked down to kiss his man.


End file.
